Rebel Files: Bow
by ScareGlow
Summary: OneShot. Meine Version, wie Bow und Glimmer zu Rebellen gegen die Wilde Horde wurden.Ich bewerte es wegen Gewalt und Tod mit T.


Disclaimer: Ich besitze leider keine Rechte an den Figuren, aber ich benutze sie trotzdem gerne für meine Fics. ;)

Reviews sind immer gern gesehen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Gideon! Gideon, es gibt gleich Essen!"

„Ja, Mama, ich komme!" Der Junge seufzte. „Tja, ich muss dann los."

Das Mädchen, mit dem er gespielt hatte, nickte. „Ok, sehen wir uns nachher?"

„Klar!" Er sprang auf und lief zu seiner Mutter.

Das Mädchen machte sich auch auf den Weg nach Hause; der Weg war etwas weiter, doch im Gegensatz zu Gideon musste sie nicht zu Fuß gehen. Glimmer war die Prinzessin von Bright Moon, einem der schönsten Königreiche des Planeten Etherias, und so war sie mit einem Wachmann in einem Fluggerät gekommen, das man den Butterflyer nannte.

Auf dem Rückweg seufzte sie. So gerne sie bei ihrer Mutter zu Hause war, so sehr vermisste sie das Spiel mit den anderen Kindern, vor allem mit Gideon. Er war ihr bester Freund, und sie freute sich schon darauf, nach dem Essen wieder ins Dorf hinunter zu fliegen.

„Na, Glimmer, mein Schatz? War es schön?" Königin Angella erwartete ihre Tochter bereits mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, Mama!" Glimmer lief freudig zu ihrer Mutter und ging dann mit ihr ins Schloss. „Lexus hat mich ärgern wollen, aber Gideon hat es ihm gezeigt!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Angella lächelte ebenfalls. Wann immer Glimmer ihr etwas erzählte, kam garantiert Gideon darin vor. Manchmal fragte sich Angella, ob Glimmer und Gideon sich eines Tages ineinander verlieben würden. Noch waren sie für so etwas zu jung, doch wer konnte sagen, was die Zukunft bringen würde? Bei dem Gedanken an die Zukunft seufzte Angella. Ihr Mann, Micah, war losgezogen, um einer bösen Macht entgegenzutreten, die man weithin unter dem Namen „Horde" kannte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gut ging…

So sehr sie Krieg verabscheute, sah sie ein, dass man etwas gegen die Horde unternehmen musste; vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr waren die Fremden auf Etheria gelandet und hatten beinahe umgehend angefangen, alles zu unterwerfen, was sich in ihrer Reichweite befand. Ein Tyrann namens Hordak befehligte die Invasionsarmee, und er war ein furchtbarer Feldherr… leider auch ein überaus erfolgreicher. Er hatte bereits zwei Drittel des Planeten besetzt und stand bedrohlich nah an den Grenzen zu Bright Moon. Einen Angriff auf das Königreich hatte er bislang nicht gewagt; Angella wusste jedoch, dass das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte… sie war jedenfalls bereit.

„Was ist los, Mama? Du siehst traurig aus." Glimmer schaute ihre Mutter besorgt an.

Angella lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz; ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht."

„Über diese Horde?"

Es war erstaunlich, was ein Kind alles mitbekam. Angella nickte. „Ja, mein Schatz."

„Sie sind böse. Sie sind schuld, dass Papa nicht hier ist."

Angella nickte. „Sie sind böse, ja… Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Papa kommt bald zurück, und dann kann er dir viele Geschichten erzählen, wie er die Horde besiegt hat."

Glimmer nickte mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, Papa erzählt immer schöne Geschichten."

„So, jetzt komm aber zum Essen, sonst wird noch alles kalt."

„Kann ich nach dem Essen wieder ins Dorf spielen gehen?"

„Natürlich, mein Schatz."

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen startete der Butterflyer. Donovan, der Wachmann, der Glimmer stets begleitete, steuerte das Fluggerät, und Glimmer saß voller Vorfreude auf dem Rücksitz.

Kaum waren sie gelandet, sprang die junge Prinzessin auch schon aus dem Vehikel und stürmte zu Gideons Haus.

„Gideon! Gideon, bist du mit dem Essen fertig?"

Gideons Mutter erschien an der Tür. „Hallo Glimmer! Du musst dich noch einen Moment gedulden, Gideon muss mir noch beim Abwasch helfen."

Glimmer schaute neugierig. „Kann ich auch helfen?"

Gideons Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht doch, es dauert auch nicht mehr lange. Ich schicke Gideon dann zu dir."

Glimmer trottete mit hängendem Kopf zum Butterflyer zurück, um dort zu warten.

„Was ist denn? Kann Gideon nicht spielen?" Donovan kam zu Glimmer, die auf dem Rücksitz wartete.

„Er muss noch beim Abwasch helfen. Ich wollte auch helfen, aber seine Mutter wollte es nicht."

Donovan schmunzelte. „Natürlich nicht. Du weißt doch, du bist eine Prinzessin, und eine Prinzessin wäscht nun mal nicht ab."

Glimmer schmollte. „Warum denn nicht? Gideon ist mein Freund, und man soll doch seinen Freunden helfen."

Donovan lächelte. „Das stimmt ja auch."

Glimmer schaute zu ihm hoch. „Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum ich meinem Freund nicht helfen darf. Nur weil ich eine Prinzessin bin? Was ist daran so besonders?"

„Nun, eine Prinzessin ist eben jemand, der einen höheren Status hat, und eine Prinzessin wäscht nicht ab, weil es sich nicht ziemt."

Glimmer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist eine doofe Regel."

Donovan schmunzelte erneut. Er mochte die junge Prinzessin; er hoffte nur, dass sie sich ihre Einstellung würde bewahren können. Bestimmt würde sie eines Tages eine gute Königin für ihr Königreich werden.

Kurz darauf kam Gideon nach draußen gelaufen.

„Hallo Glimmer! Tut mir leid, ich hab so schnell gemacht, wie ich konnte!"

„Hallo Gideon! Schon ok; also, was wollen wir spielen?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Wollen wir im Wald auf unsere Plattform klettern?"

Glimmer strahlte und nickte. „Oh ja, das machen wir! Dürfen wir, Donovan?"

Der Wachmann nickte. „Natürlich, Glimmer. Es ist ja nicht weit, aber passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht weh tut. Ich warte hier im Dorf auf euch. Falls etwas passiert…"

„Ich weiß, dann drücke ich auf den Knopf." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Funkgerät, das sie bei sich trug.

Donovan nickte. Gideon und Glimmer stürmten los. „Wer zuerst da ist!"

Donovan sah ihnen kurz nach und winkte der Prinzessin, als sie sich kurz im Laufen umdrehte und ihm fröhlich winkte; dann ging er ins Gasthaus.

Gideon und Glimmer saßen auf ihrer Aussichtsplattform. Diese Plattform bestand aus einigen Brettern, die sie mit Donovans Hilfe auf dem Baum angebracht hatten. Gideon hatte seinen Bogen und seine Holzpfeile mitgenommen.

„Weißt du, irgendwann werde ich der beste Bogenschütze von ganz Etheria."

Glimmer nickte. „Oh ja, und dann veranstalten wir einen Wettbewerb, und als Prinzessin darf ich dem Sieger den Pokal überreichen!"

Gideon strahlte. „Genau, dann schlage ich sie alle und kriege den Pokal von dir!"

Plötzlich hörten die beiden einen lauten Knall aus der Richtung des Dorfes. Die Erde bebte kurz, und dann folgten weitere Explosionen.

Glimmer und Gideon schauten erschrocken, ob sie etwas erkennen konnten. Schwarze Rauchschwaden stiegen zum Himmel empor, und es folgten immer mehr Explosionen.

Gideon wurde blass. „Meine Eltern! Meine Brüder!" Er sah Glimmer an. „Komm, wir müssen schnell nachsehen, was da passiert ist!"

Glimmer nickte. Sie hatte zwar Angst, doch sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sie mussten erst von der Plattform im Baum herunterklettern und aus dem Wald heraus zum Dorf laufen, und obwohl sie sich beeilten, schien es ewig zu dauern, bis sie endlich ankamen.

Gideon blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sah, was los war. Glimmer hinter ihm begann zu schluchzen.

Das Dorf stand in Flammen.

Überall brannte es.

Leute schrieen, Kinder weinten.

Panzer rollten durch das Dorf, schossen in Gebäude, aus denen Menschen flohen.

Am Boden lagen einige Dorfbewohner reglos.

„Donovan!" Glimmer sah ihn am Boden liegen und rannte los.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn. „Donovan, sag doch was!"

Doch der Mann antwortete nicht. Seine Augen waren leer und starr.

Da bemerkte Glimmer erst, dass er eine Wunde am Bauch hatte. „Donovan…" Sie weinte. Soweit sie zurückdenken konnte, war Donovan ihr Wachmann gewesen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt. Es war ein grauer Roboter.

Glimmer schrie und wehrte sich, da wurde der Roboter plötzlich zur Seite gerissen und ließ Glimmer los. Gideon hatte sich mit seinem ganzen gewicht gegen ihn geworfen.

„Glimmer, bist du ok?"

Die Prinzessin konnte kaum antworten, denn jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf Gideons Haus.

Es brannte ebenfalls.

Gideon folgte ihrem Blick. „Nein!" Er lief auf sein Haus zu.

Sein Bruder Silon kam hinausgelaufen. Er weinte.

„Silon! Silon!" Gideon lief auf zu ihm. Silon blutete am Kopf, doch es schien keine schlimme Verletzung zu sein. „Silon! Wo sind Mama und Papa? Wo sind Lorien und Apron?"

Silon weinte immer noch und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sank auf die Knie.

Gideon sah ihn entsetzt an, rannte dann ins Haus hinein. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Seine Mutter lag am Boden, sein Vater daneben; beide waren eingeklemmt. Ein Dachbalken war heruntergestürzt und hatte beiden getroffen. Offenbar hatte sein Vater versucht, seine Mutter wegzustoßen, war jedoch zu spät gekommen.

„Mama! Papa!" Gideon lief zu ihnen, doch er konnte nichts tun. Der Balken war zu schwer. Seine Mutter öffnete noch einmal ihre Augen, stöhnte.

„Mama!"

„Gideon…"

„Mama, sag mir, was ich tun soll! Wo sind Lorien und Apron?"

„Du kannst… nichts… nichts mehr… für sie tun… Es tut mir… so leid… mein Liebling…"

Gideon weinte in stummem Entsetzen. Seine Brüder waren tot?

„Gideon… lauf… Du kannst uns… nicht helfen…"

„Nein, Mama!" Nie hatte Gideon so laut geschrieen. Jetzt zerrte er mit aller Kraft an dem Balken. „Nein, Mama! Ich hole euch hier raus!"

„Das kannst… das kannst du nicht… Gideon, es brennt… lauf nach draußen… bevor das Haus…"

„Ich lasse euch nicht hier drinnen!"

„Sei tapfer, Gideon… ich liebe dich…" Ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite. Sie atmete nicht mehr.

„Mama! Nein! Mama!"

Gideon zerrte weiter an dem Balken, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er wirbelte herum.

Glimmer stand vor ihm. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

„Gideon, komm, wir müssen hier raus! Es brennt!"

„Meine Eltern…"

„Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun."

Gideon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Er nickte wortlos, dann liefen sie beide nach draußen. An der Tür hörte er plötzlich einen Schrei.

Es war Silon.

Sie blieben beide an der Tür stehen. Entsetzt sahen sie, wie Silon dastand, vor ihm einer der grauen Roboter. Der Roboter hatte einen Stab in seiner Hand, aus dem Rauch aufstieg. Silons Brust war voller Blut. Der kleine Junge sank auf die Knie, sprachloses Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Mund war aufgerissen, doch es kam kein Schrei mehr. Silon kippte nach hinten und rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Roboter ging weiter.

Glimmer spürte, wie Gideon neben ihr bebte.

Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, seine Augen fest zusammengepresst.

Oft hatte Glimmers Mutter ihr gesagt, dass sie als Prinzessin stark sein müsse, und irgendwie klammerte sich das Mädchen jetzt an diesen Gedanken. Es war das einzige, was sie auf den Beinen hielt. „Komm, Gideon." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein ersticktest Flüstern. „Komm, wir müssen weglaufen! Wir müssen weg!"

Gideon sah sie an. Er öffnete den Mund, doch er konnte nichts sagen. Er schluckte, nickte.

Sie liefen los.

Sie sahen sich nicht um, sahen nicht nach links und rechts, sie liefen einfach, so schnell sie konnten. Um sie herum prasselten die Flammen, schrieen und weinten die Menschen, doch sie liefen weiter.

Endlich erreichten sie den Butterflyer, der etwas abseits des Dorfes stand.

Glimmer kletterte sofort hinein, doch Gideon blieb stehen. Zum ersten Mal drehte er sich um.

Das Dorf, in dem er geboren und aufgewachsen war, brannte inzwischen fast vollständig.

Er blickte in ein Flammenmeer, und nur eines sah er dort inmitten der Flammen:

Von einer hohen Stange, die man in den Boden getrieben hatte, hing ein Banner herab.

Es war schwarz, und in der Mitte befand sich ein blutrotes Symbol, das wie eine Fledermaus aussah.

Der Schmerz hatte ein Gesicht.

„Gideon, komm! Wir müssen wegfliegen, sonst kriegen sie uns!"

Gideon ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Einen Moment stand er so da, dann nickte er, drehte sich um und stieg in den Butterflyer.

Glimmer drückte einen großen Knopf, und das Gerät startete. Sie konnte es zwar nicht steuern, doch sie hatte gelernt, dass das Fahrzeug sie automatisch nach Hause fliegen würde, wenn sie diesen Knopf drückte; das war ein Notfallmechanismus für den Fall, dass Donovan etwas zustoßen sollte.

Der Butterflyer stieg schnell zum Himmel hinauf und flog die beiden Kinder zum Schloss hinauf.

Es war so unwirklich gewesen… Gideon konnte sich nur noch erinnern, dass Königin Angella schon auf sie gewartet hatte… blass war sie gewesen… Sie hatte Glimmer sofort in die Arme genommen. Das war der Moment gewesen, wo ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er keine Mutter mehr hatte, die ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte. „Sei tapfer", hatte sie gesagt… Und Gideon hatte fest vor, den letzten Worten seiner Mutter zu gehorchen, auch wenn es schwer war. Welcher andere 11-Jährige musste mit so einer Last umgehen?

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen. Alle waren sehr fürsorglich gewesen, doch Gideon fühlte sich so allein wie nie zuvor in seinem jungen Leben. Dazu kamen die Alpträume…

Jede Nacht wachte er auf, schweißgebadet… Es war immer dasselbe Bild: Ein Flammenmeer, aus dem ein schwarzer Banner mit blutroter Fledermaus auftauchte… Plötzlich löste sich die Fledermaus von dem schwarzen Stoff und flog auf ihn zu. Er versuchte, wegzulaufen, doch seine Beine gehorchten seinem Befehl nicht. Immer näher kam das Monster, riss sein Maul auf, um ihn zu verschlingen, während er unbeweglich dastand… Kurz bevor die Fledermaus ihn verschlingen konnte, wachte er dann auf. Immer wieder. Jede Nacht. Anfangs hatte er im Schlaf geschrieen, inzwischen warf er sich nur noch hin und her.

Gideon saß im Park des Schlosses und starrte einfach vor sich hin.

Glimmer kam hinzu. Er bemerkte sie nicht, bis sie sich neben ihn setzte. Er drehte kurz den Kopf, starrte dann wieder vor sich hin.

„Gideon, bitte sag was."

Stille.

„Du hast nicht mehr gesprochen seit…" Sie brach ab.

Stille.

Schließlich drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Glaubst du an Bestimmung, Glimmer?"

Sie überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht."

„Ich glaube fest daran, weißt du? Und meine Bestimmung ist der Kampf gegen die Horde."

„Gideon, wir können nicht gegen die Horde kämpfen. Meine Mutter kämpft, und mein Vater auch."

Gideon schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Horde beherrscht fast die ganze Welt… der Kampf wird noch lange, lange dauern. Eines Tages werde ich auch kämpfen, und dann werden wir sie schlagen."

Glimmer schauderte. „Du sprichst wie ein Erwachsener…"

„Es ist meine Bestimmung… Seit ich vor meinem Dorf stand und die Fledermaus gesehen habe, weiß ich es."

„Träumst du von dieser Fledermaus? Ich meine, die Alpträume, sind das Träume von dieser Fledermaus?"

Er sah sie an, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, doch er blinzelte sie weg. „Ja."

Sie nahm seine Hand. „Wenn du gegen sie kämpfst, dann kämpfe ich auch."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Sie nickte. „Meine Eltern kämpfen doch auch. Ich muss für Bright Moon kämpfen."

„Und ich muss für meine Familie kämpfen… und damit die Träume verschwinden."

Die beiden saßen noch eine ganze Weile stumm da.

Dieser Tag war der Tag, an dem Gideon anfing, für seinen Kampf gegen die Horde zu trainieren und sich vorzubereiten.

Es war sein 12. Geburtstag.


End file.
